gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash House
Smash House is a fighting game with graphics much like the original Tekken game released in 1994. Fighters Link (The Legend of Zelda) Link.png|Link (Rival: Ganon) Ganon.png|Ganon (Rival: Link) Xena.png|Xena (Rival: Hope) Hope.png|Hope (Rival: Xena) Joker.png|Joker (Rival: Batman) Batman.png|Batman (Rival: Joker) Amigo.png|Amigo (Rival: Crazy Frog) Crazy Frog.png|Crazy Frog (Rival: Amigo) Ibuki.jpg|Ibuki (Rival: Makoto) Makoto.jpg|Makoto (Rival: Ibuki) Rayman.jpg|Rayman (Rival: Globox) Globox.jpg|Globox (Rival: Rayman) Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion (Rival: Sub-Zero) Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero (Rival: Scorpion) Hulk.jpg|Hulk (Rival: Thing) Thing.jpg|Thing (Rival: Hulk) Heihachi Mishima.jpg|Heihachi Mishima (Unplayable character) Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Joker (Batman) Amigo (Samba De Amigo) Ibuki (Street Fighter) Rayman (Rayman) Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) Ganon* (The Legend of Zelda) Hope* (Xena: Warrior Princess) Batman* Crazy Frog* Makoto* (Street Fighter) Globox* (Rayman) Sub-Zero* (Mortal Kombat) Thing* (Fantastic Four) Heihachi Mishima* *=unplayable fighter Rivals Link-Ganon Xena-Hope Joker-Batman Amigo-Crazy Frog Ibuki-Makoto Rayman-Globox Scorpion-Sub-Zero Hulk-Thing Stages Dojo Atlantis Football Field Egyptian Pyramids Castle Gates Moon Boxing Ring Ice Temple Haunted House Slums Volcano Interiror Character Infos This is for the character's bios, strategies, and match-up potential. Strategies provided by Element Knight 375 *Link First Appearance: The Legend of Zelda (1985) Profile: Link is the hero of Hyrule and wielder of the legendary Master Sword. Though silent, he is a serious and stoic warrior, proving he is as worthy in combat as he is in adventuring. Playstyle: Link has many defensive options and is quick in close combat. He's good for wearing opponents down and then going in for the final strike. Rival: Ganon Best Match-up(s): Joker, Hulk Worst Match-up(s): Rayman *Xena First appearance: Xena: Warrior Princess (1995) Profile: Once a power hungry warlord, Xena was shown the error of her ways by Hercules and denounced her former life to go on the path of good. She seeks redemption for her past sins as a tyrant. Playstyle: A tactical yet very powerful fighter who can deal long range damage with her Chakram, but becomes most devastating at close quarters, where she can dealcritical blows to her opponents. Rival: Hope (known as Gabrielle when not fighting Xena) Best Match-up(s): Amigo Worst Match-up(s): Ibuki, Scorpion, Hulk *Joker First appearance: Batman #1 (1940) Profile: A highly intelligent psycopath who wreaks chaos and dispair wherever he goes. Although he has committed enough crimes worthy of the death penalty, he is often found not guilty due to reason of insanity. Playstyle: The Joker is not a powerful combatant at close range, but is deadly because of his wide arsenal of clown related weapons, such as an acid spitting flower, bladed playing cards, etc. In this way, he is highly defensie in terms of playstyle. Rival: Batman Best Match-up(s): Scorpion, Ibuki Worst Match-up(s): Link, Amigo, Rayman *Amigo First Appearance: Samba De Amigo (1999) Profile: Amigo is well known by his peers as a virtuoso maraca player. His skills with the instrument are unparalelled, as is his trademark laid back persona and large smile. Playstyle: Amigo's playstyle is rather hectic, since he is known for going crazy with playing his maracas. However, he has also demonstrated an ability to hypnotise people with his music and make them bow to his beats Rival: Crazy Frog Best Match-up(s): Joker, Hulk Worst Match-up(s): Xena, Ibuki *Ibuki First Appearance: Street Fighter III: New Generation (1997) Profile: Ibuki resides in a village composed entirely of Shinobi ninjutsu. She has been trained from her childhood, but lost a lot in her life. She longs to one day act like a normal person. Playstyle: Ibuki is well known for not being physically strong, but she can deal quick, powerful strikes and move very quickly. Her style is incredibly versatile, using many combos, and she is unpredicitable in terms of wh ich move she'll use next. She has a reputation for being easy to play but hard to master, but those who DO master her can stand up to even the most powerful opponents Rival: Makoto Best Match-up(s): Amigo, Xena, Hulk Worst Match-up(s): Joker, Scorpion *Rayman First Appearance: Rayman (1996) Profile: Not much is known about Rayman other than that he is created by Betillda de Fairy, like everyone else in his homeworld. He is often seen as a hero of some sorts, since he and his friend, Globox, go on many adventures. Playstyle: Rayman has a unique playstyle not unlike Amigo's; much like Blok, his limbs are not attached to his body, yet still within his control. Therefore, he can defend himself from all angles and can also come out of left field with his offense. He also has control of the Rabbids, which give givem more wacky ways to attack, making him similar to Olimar from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Rival: Globox Best Match-up(s): Joker Worst Match-up(s): Link *Scorpion First Appearance: Mortal Kombat (1992) Profile: Scorpion was once human, like us; but he, his family, and his clan were all exterminated by Sub-Zero. His tormented soul laid waste in Hell, until he was mysteriously ressurected by trhe sorcerer Quan Chi. Playstyle: Scorpion's primary tactics involve fire and brutal martial arts; as a ressurected ninja, he is incredibly hard to hard to harm and therefore difficult to beat. However, he is more offensive than anything, making him rather vulnerable to clever tactics. Still, trying to fight fire with fire is like taking a risk, a he is quite powerful if he gets huis hands on his opponents. Rival: Sub-Zero Best Match-up(s): Xena, Ibuki Worst Match-up(s): Joker *Hulk First Appearance: The Incredible Hulk #1 (1962) Profile: After Dr. Bruce Banner save teenager Rick Jones from an exploding ray bomb, he was infused with gamma rays. Now, when he gets angry, he turns into the green skinned, 1000-pound Hulk. Playstyle: The Hulk can be best described as a pure powerhouse in a fight, imploying more durability than active defense and never yielding in his attacks. His style of fighting is largely straightforward, but he doesn't simply hammer on his opponents, but attacking them with evastating strength when he gets them in his grasp. Rival: Thing Best Match-up(s): Xena Worst Match-up(s): Ibuki, Amigo, Link Trivia *This game is the brain child of a gamer who played Tekken one day and thought of certain characters built on it's blocky graphics, especially Hulk. *The stages are completely random. *Smash House is a what-if situation in which the characters above are competing in the first King of Iron Fist Tournament. *This game is random!!!! Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Category:Crossover Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Category:Crossover Category:Fighting games